


Playing Cupid

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: A mess of verbal tense sorry not sorry, Fluff, Jackson's Appreciation, Love Confessions, M/M, Monsta X mentioned, Multi, One Shot, Party With Jackson, Party of Destiny, Polyamory Negotiations, Rest of GOT7 mentioned, bts mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Jackson likes to play cupid with his friends, but what will happen when they do the same with him?





	Playing Cupid

_ The cell phone is put on a holder. Self camera on. Live on. Jackson starts talking. _

You see, I love to throw parties and I usually use them to play cupid with my friends, but never crossed through my mind that they would use one of my parties to set ME up. You already know some of the people I'll talk about, because I'm always talking about them here, so let me tell you how this happened…

Namjoon and Jooheon are my best friends, not my only best friends and not the ones I’m always together with, but they are my best friends. We have different groups of “everyday friends to hang with” and, luckily our groups get along pretty well, so they are always at my parties.

It was in one of my parties that Namjoon started dating Seokjin. It was in another one that Hyunwoo finally confessed to Minhyuk. Taehyung and Jungkook are always glued to each other when they’re at my house, even tho they didn’t put a label in their relationship yet. Kihyun and Wonho are so flirty with each other, but they swear they only do this for fun, we will see how this goes in the future. I don’t know yet what is going on between Hoseok, Yoongi and Jimin, but I’ll find out. And Jooheon and Changkyun date since high school, so they’re an institution already. Hyungwon is ace, so I let him be.

But I am drifting away of what I need to tell you, I’m sorry.

So, my “everyday friends”, the ones I’m almost glued with, are Jaebum, Youngjae, Yugyeom, BamBam, Mark and Jinyoung. Jaebum gave me a lot of trouble, but when he finally realized I wasn’t lying about Youngjae being in love with him, he went right to him and they finally got together. Bambam and Yugyeom were pretty easy, with all the tension already between them, I just left them together in a room for half an hour and when I went back there, they were making out, so I left.

Then you would ask me “what about Mark and Jinyoung?” and I would say “they’re single.”. But, you see, I didn’t set them up with anyone yet, because I have a teeny tiny, little, really small crush on both of them. And my best friends Jooheon and Namjoon know it. They are the only ones who know. Or that was what I thought.

Imagine my surprise, when in my last party, that ended half an hour ago, by the way - that is why I’m cleaning while talking to you -, I noticed my friends making me spend time alone with Mark or Jinyoung every opportunity they had.

Funny thing, I think not even they could decide with which one I should be, because I noticed they were divided too. Yugyeom and BamBam teamed up with Namjoon and his friends to push me toward Jinyoung. Jaebum and Youngjae teamed up with Jooheon and his crew to throw Mark into me.

So, at first, I didn't notice what was going on and I talked with them, because yeah, I crush on them, but I try not to show, because they are my friends anyway and I should decide before I make a move, right? So there's that.

But they're so good, both of them. Jinyoung has that serious facade he shows everyone, but he knows how to have fun, and I feel like he would be there for me at anytime. And Mark is an easy-going guy that makes me feel light and free of stress or sadness every time we're together, he is the one that help me endure missing home the best.

That said, how can I decide? How? I love both of them, in a friend way - for now -, and because I don't want to make things awkward between us, I hold my crush, but my other friends decided it was time to act on it and now I'm here alone. Because I couldn't decide and didn't make a move in either of them. Again.

_ Jackson pouts toward the camera, shrugges and then turns music on so he can cheer himself back up and continue cleaning, while he tries to talk about other things with whoever is watching him through his live. _

~*~

*_ Not far from Jackson’s apartment… _*

Jinyoung and Mark left Jackson’s party together, they were practically neighbors, so they were walking home together, their hands brushing, like they would like to hold each other.

“Jinyoung-ah, did you notice something kind of… Off with Jack today?”

“Off?”

“Yeah, like he was distracted?”

“A bit, now that you brought this on… And it wasn’t only him, the guys were all a little weird today.”

“Yeah, they were. Do you think they noticed something?”

“About us?” Jinyoung whispered even tho they were totally alone in the middle of a plazza. “But we are so careful…”

“I know. But I have a feeling like BamBam and Yugyeom were trying to make me talk to Jack all the time. Not that that was bad, we both know it isn’t,” Jinyoung nodded. “but they were odd.”

“Jaebum and Youngjae were odd too, when you weren’t with Jackson, they were making me spend time to him, and I loved it, you understand, but he was kind of nervous.”

“And our guys weren’t alone in this whatever they were doing, did you see Jooheon and Minhyuk?”

“And Seokjin hyung and Namjoon and the others.”

At that moment, they both received a notification on their phones about Jackson’s live.

“I have more battery, wanna watch, hyung?”

“Yeah, we can keep walking and listening, I have earphones.”

They walked and laughed about Jackson’s antics until he said they were single, Mark and Jinyoung stopped and watched attentively. To say they were shocked when he said he crushed on both of them was an understatement. They looked at each other and, just like that, they decided to go on with what they had been talking for a while now, in private, so Mark and Jinyoung walked back toward Jackson’s apartment, while still listening to him talking.

They arrived back in his door a couple minutes after he started rambling about other things.

~*~

_ Jackson is dancing more than cleaning, trying to cheer himself up while still doing his live and talking meaningless things. The doorbell rings and he opens it. _

“Mark? Jinyoung?” Shock spreads in his face.

“Jackson, can we talk?” Jinyoung asks.

“Just a second.”

Jackson runs to his cellphone and turns it off. He doesn’t mind sharing things about him, not even emotional ones, but he is not going to expose the other two directly. Talk about his feelings for them (he exposes them a bit, anyway, because he uses their names, but is only his side of things) is okay. Expose whatever they want to talk live is not okay.

Besides, he is nervous, he needed to do something so he could breath. After taking a deep breath, he turns back to them, that are still at the door.

“You can come in.”

Mark and Jinyoung enter and the oldest closes the door. They walk over to Jackson, that is trying pretty hard to not panic.

“Can we sit?” Jinyoung points to the sofa.

“Yeah.”

“We were walking home and we saw your live, so we decided to come back and talk.” Mark says.

“Oh.” Jackson is speechless. What can he say now? If they saw his live they already heard everything.

“Jackson... We want to talk about your feelings for us.”

“And our feelings for you.” Mark complements Jinyoung.

“Your feelings f-for me?”

“Yes.” They answer together.

“I- I-”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung gets closer to him and holds his hand. “we listened to you saying that you have a crush on both of us. A tiny crush.”

“I lied.” Mark and Jinyoung are taken aback. “I crush on you two. Hard. But I like both of you, so it isn’t fair to any of you if I try to be with one and still have feelings for the other.” Jackson blurts out.

“Didn’t you ever think of having a relationship with both of us?”

“What?!”

“Jinyoung…”

Jackson and Mark say together, respectively.

“As in a polyamory relationship. They exist, Jackson.”

Jackson can’t find in himself the will to close his mouth, he is stunned, he is confused and he doesn’t know how to react.

“Nyoung, you’re scaring Jack.” Mark talks while touching the other’s arm. “I’ll start from the beginning.” Jackson looks at him, lost. “Me and Nyoung have been talking recently about relationships. A couple weeks ago, we kissed-”

“It was kind of out of the blue, but we kissed and we confessed.”

“Oh, I didn’t know, please forget what you heard and be happy. I only want for you to be happy!” Jackson says, trying hard to hold up tears that are stubbornly pricking his eyes.

“Let us finish, Jack, please.” Mark stops him. “We kissed and talked, but we are not dating, because while we talked we realised we both like you too. So we kept quiet and were trying to see if you like us too or not.”

“For the record, I always thought you were an open book, but you hid your crush for us pretty well.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything now, we know it’s a lot to take in all at once.”

“Yes, Mark is right. We came back to talk to you, because after we heard you talking, we thought it was better for us to let everything clear. Now we can all think and decide what to do next. That is, if you think you can try to be with both of us.”

“I know- We know that it won’t be easy, we will need to talk a lot and be always sincere with each other. In the sake of no miscommunication happening we came here. Now it’s up to you, Jack.”

“I think we should go now.” Jinyoung says and gets up, followed by Mark. Jackson stays sat. “Take your time to think, Jackson, you know where to find us.”

They walk toward the door. Jackson’s mind is everywhere, thinking fast. He decides to go with his instincts and lets his body react. In the blink of an eye, he is between the two leaving and the door.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark and Jinyoung exchange a glance and nod to the other. Jackson gets closer, puts a hand in each of their shoulders and kiss them, one after the other. His heart is going crazy in his chest, he feels it is right, he feels that they’re right for him, both of them.

“I want to try and make us work.”

They smile to each other, hug, and go back to the couch.

~*~

_ Later, Jackson is alone in his bed, posting a picture in his instagram. _

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184556449@N02/48765332888/in/dateposted-public/)

“I talked to them and they said they didn’t mind me posting it,

so thank you friends that set me up with these two awesome guys,

cheer for us, because we’re together now. ;P”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the pic on the end of the fic, clic [here](https://flic.kr/p/2hie5vw).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
I would love to talk to you!
> 
> Follow and talk to me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  



End file.
